User talk:Hohenheim of Light
Um hey, can we talk about it? Couldn't you have just talked to me about changes instead of just deleating it completly? Sorry about the freakout, i thought some random user just deleated my artical, i had no idea that you were an admin. If i had known you were an admin i would have talked to u first instead of freaking out. I honestly had no clue you were an admin. So am i allowed to use the same content to recreate the artical as long as i state that it does not apply to doujutsu or anything outside of elemental releases? But, it isnt really a different kekkei genkai, its all the Kekkei Hiku, but the way it emerges as an ability is different. Everybody in the clan owns it, but the first actualy kekkei genkai they come in contect with is the one they are stuck with, they dont really have a choice, if they come in contact with a different one, they are stuck with it. It gives them the kekkei only, not the elements that create them. ArashiKagami 14:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's like this...The Kekkei Hiku is a wild gene in the possesser body until the day they come in contact with a Kekkei Genkai to fill the wild genes open spot, which stablizes the gene and grants the user the element they came in contact with, they do not need the elements it is created by, as the specific power is now a part of there gene. This isnt a change, its just more in depth on what i was origanally trying to get across. ArashiKagami 14:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi there! I was reading over some of your work and I really liked it! So...I was wondering if you would like to do an RP together? =) RozeluxeMeitzen 15:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That works. Hmm...do you know who of my characters you would like me to use? RozeluxeMeitzen 00:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hibiki Bleach Image no bleach images from wiki or no bleach images including fan art or from anime ? I saw other used it, does using it need permission from admin or value of post ? Bakurayuri 04:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- ok, i will remove the espada image. Does ulquiorra (Shiro) break the rules as well ? How many images are count as legal use ? and this rules solely apply on bleach or it does apply on one piece as well ? if there are more, please list it out so i wont break the rules again. Edit : Does fan art included in this rules ? Bakurayuri 04:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Pairing Oh sorry what I know is Sakura still loves Sasuke... I think that's in the manga.. I will just remove sakura and sasuke and please delete the other... Ilnarutoanime 03:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) And About the Naha article, I just do it before sleeping.. By the way, I want to know your policies, can you please put the link on my talk page? Thanks Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 05:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! ^_^ Ilnarutoanime (Talk- -Images) 06:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rich Text Editor Hi! I have some difficulty using the rich text editor. Is there any settings which I can use the older editor? ^_^ Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 13:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Please answer me Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 07:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) That's alright friend! Thank you very much! :D Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 14:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I feel as if your the only one i talk to...lol K, so, no its not because of the episode, i actually just read the manga from mangastream. Ive had this idea before (around the time it came around in the manga), but i changed it to something else because i could not find a reason to give him the abilities, so now that i came up with one, the episode just happened to come out. I never said i was going to use izanagi because Arashi only has two in his eyes, which for the sole purpose of experimenting weather or not that it was possible to transplant the sharingan without major drawbacks. This has nothing to do with Izanagi or immortality. but if i do remove the wood release can i replace it with another kekkei genkai like the steel release. deleting STORMCALLING hey, you deleted my page for apparently no reason. i know you're an admin but at least tell me why. i know it wasn't very fancy without that grey box on the side but it really didn't need it. i made the page for my readers on fanfiction net. my profile and picture are the exact same as here if you don't believe me. what can i do to my stories so you don't delete them? --NamikazeNaruto6hokage 13:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Chidori and Kyousei I fixed all the problems you requested. Also, if you can delete pages, can you delete one for me? Deletion O holy admin, who wishes to delete my precious articles. What may I do to keep my most precious things from the horrible sentence of deletion? Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 00:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) So if I have understood correctly, I may not save my article, no matter what I do? And after I watch you delete them , I have to build them up a second time? Or am I wrong? Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 01:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a hell of a lot! FU Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 18:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Now that they're all deleted, can I have my articles back? I want to change them up to the current standards before new ones are set and I have to follow them as well. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 06:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Process I'm just curious about this "Mass Deletion" process thats been going on for a while. What are the typical errors that would make an article considered for deletion? Take one of my articles for example, Hand Of Anu. Under what circumstances would one put the deletion tag on there? Thank You, V/R --SahaTo 06:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Can I see some examples? Could I see some examples of pages so I could know some things? And what do you mean unorganized? I put categories, I make links to other stuff. I don't put all in one thing. --Jonathan (J - U - U) 21:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wow. okay, that may be good but. Ummm... click http://xat.com/JHEP. --Jonathan (J - U - U) 21:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) do you know how to make your own Rpc pic--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) i see thanks oh and do a collaboration with me and another user --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hey Hohenheim! It's been a while! Well I'm just requesting to delete my article, the Shan Uchiha because I'm not using it anymore. Thanks! --Ilnaruto me 07:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I will focus in my newly-created article. --Ilnaruto me 15:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) about your delete I know I copied off of Hinata for Hikari to get the format right but couldn't you have given me a few more hours to change the pictures? Thanks. If possible, can you please put the article back and give me some time to change the photos? Thanks again. It's like I took a break to sleep because I was tired and when I woke up, everything that I worked for hours to write was gone. First of all i watched Naruto since the begin so you had no right to say "i suggest you watch Naruto" second i thought this was a website that you can make up your oc or a one of the tailed demons and since i'm to this site and dont know what to do and i Worked hard on putting up the info that wasnt right. You could have at least told to take that part down and i could have deleted it or you could have deleted that part with the tailed beast not the whole thing i worked hard on.--Kaf2cute 17:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute i do give it justice thats one of my favorite anime, if you would have looked on my page it said "NOT DONE" which ment i could have finished it and you could have told me what's wrong instead of deleting and plus again im new to this site i dont know how to put up pics and stuff but you didnt know that cause you didnt ask me. You didnt even know the story of my oc yet. forget it i quit bye Hello Hello, Hohenheim. I come from another one of the Wikis, where a member was telling me that she did not understand the block she was given here, so I came to see what the rules were and explain to her what was going on, as she is new to the whole Wikia thing. As I was reading, I noticed that the rules are rather scattered around the Wiki, and a bit hard to find/figure out what was allowed and what was not. For example, it says that AUs are allowed, but then some of the actions I've seen and the other rules seem to negate that. The purpose of an Alternate Universe is that it doesn't have to follow what it canon, or that it largely follows canon material but then changes some aspects of it. So is Naruto Fanon more or less, "Just add characters, but make sure if follows the official storyline"? I was reading the Forum:Site Name, and so I think that there may be some confusion between the users and the Admins. For example, the person I was talking to sees "Fanon" as "Fan Fiction", and, thereby, she should be able to post her own story. But if what I'm taking out from what I read is correct, then are all of the characters part of one story (like a role play, almost), and not creating individual stories? And from what I take, this Wiki does not use the standard Welcome message; you should use it, and link to the rules, and clarify that there is a difference between Fan Fiction and Fanon. Also under Rules and Regulations, Section 3, it says "An Administrator's job is ... to help users create quality work". With the other rules that are implemented, and from what I've seen on your Talk Page and on other Talk Pages, this doesn't seem to be happening. :/ As far as I can witness, which may or may not be accurate based on the half-hour I've been here, the deal's more like, "If we don't like it, we delete it." I have no problem with that, but it's almost as though you aren't giving some of the newer users a chance to work on it, even with the 2-day rule. Last time I checked, characters weren't developed in a day. I agree with the fact that people shouldn't remove information from their Talk Page, especially regarding information about the Wiki and how it works, but is a 12-year block seriously necessary, even though she said that she was leaving? Well, now that I said that, I think you can probably guess who I've been talking to. About the whole canon-following thing, she probably didn't understand it, since on the Fanon Wiki where we were on, we all worked on our individual stories, and most of the time it wasn't necessary to follow canon material. She probably never checked the Main Page, either, All in all, I agree with the rules, but I don't think it's clearly stated enough (I had to search around for the Rules and Regulations), and to me, it seemed as though it bothered you too much to just link to the Rules and Regulations to other members. But meh, this is what I see from the short time I've been here, and I'm slightly biased due to complaints I've heard from multiple people about this Wiki. If you think what you're doing is best for the Wiki, by all means keep on doing it. You're the Admin here, after all. --I never read it because it was BORING. 19:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Holy sizzles I wrote a lot. :I was talking about Kaf, as she was the only one blocked for 12 years. And I was aware that Hanabi had just copy-pasted the article, since I had gone through the logs and saw your reason. Her block was understandable, since I also have a thing against people copy-pasting articles; it looks terrible, and there wasn't even any work put into it. Now that you've explained it, it makes more sense to me. Usually when somebody removes the info, I re-add it, then protect the page to Admins-only, so that the user can still reply if necessary. I'll go and explain to Kaf why she was blocked, and I'll probably redirect her to the Naruto FF Wiki or somewhere else, since she's against FF.net. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. This one's better. :P.P.S. I've become accustomed to speaking this way, as yelling has gotten the Wiki I work at absolutely nowhere. Explaining the point calmly and logically has always been the better alternative. Re:Headline Request So how you were able to create some templates? For example, the "Property Template". --Ilnaruto me 13:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the stats template. I want to use it because sometimes it mess the article, or in order for it to stay down the infobox. --Ilnaruto me 14:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) My style of doing things Well, I'm used to editing things before really posting, so I'd rather complete everything before I post it out, so I've kind of posted everything onto my userpage. Please let me finish before I move it... (Or at least tell me If I really have to move it out... I'm used to doing at least eveything half before officially posting it out for people to see... Since no one would normally see a userpage)Eugenekoh12 15:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hohenheim, may I recreate the deleted article Hikari Hyuuga Otomo? Also, about copyright stuff, am I allowed to use screenshots that I took or fanart that I've gotten permission to use (ie stuff I attempted to doodle)? What about images/characters generated from the following website: http://dreamself.me/ ? your take on gender benders? I have another question for you. What is your take on gender bending of canon characters (ie Naruko Uzumaki)? Is that allowed on this wiki? I don't think I'll ever develop the idea beyond the occasional fanart, but I'm curious. Blaze Release So I have to remove it... because? I have yet to apply an explanation to Tenka's page as to why she can utilize Blaze Release without the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I don't see why it needs to be removed even if I have yet to do so. Zf6hellion 15:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Why are you being so confrontational about this? Did I do something to offend you? Either way, I'd rather wait until I've put up the explanation for it. If you don't like the explanation then I'll remove it. Can you allow that? Zf6hellion 15:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) My opinion says otherwise. But neither of us are Kishimoto. But, whatever, its removed. Zf6hellion 15:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad to know my opinion isn't cared for. Real nice. No point continuing this, you got what you wanted, and you don't care what I say anyway. Zf6hellion 15:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to start this again, and I apologize for my rather rash responses earlier, but I was curious about something. I've seen a clan on this wiki capable of using both the Ice Release and Wood Release. While I know that they are Kekkei Genkai created by combining Nature Releases to form new ones, they were also stated to belong to clans (Yuki and Senju respectively). I'm also aware of the movie Ice Release dealing with already existing snow and ice rather than creating it themselves. Either way, I was curious what your stance is on someone being able to use Wood or Ice release without belonging to the Senju or Yuki Clan's or having any relation to them. Zf6hellion 19:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That was more than I expected. And definitely grounded in some logic. I have one more question if you don't mind, would you have time to assist me in creating an advanced version of Fire Release? Similar with Blaze Release (Though, lacking the Amaterasu requirement) and obviously less powerful than it (As Amaterasu is said to be the ultimate Fire Release technique). Zf6hellion 20:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't see why people would fear adminship, while I have met some admins who have went on power-mad runs, the overwhelming majority are generally friendly and helpful folk. I personally like the Flame Release, not really a fan of the flames of Fire Release that seem to be perfectly controlled, even being present in Amaterasu which is supposedly as hot as the Sun but only burns anything in direct contact with the black flames. Think it would be plausible to merge Flame and Heat release as... say... something like Inferno Release? Zf6hellion 20:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, me either, I generally rely on Google Translate but I expect most of the Kanji and Romaji translations of English would be hilarious to anyone who actually knows the languages. However using said translator I was able to get three translations that are relatively short: Mōka (猛火), Rekka (烈火), and, Jigoku (地獄). Zf6hellion 20:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That is awesome! Thank you so much for your help man. I'll make sure to credit you for the help in making this Nature Release. Zf6hellion 20:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Importing Hey, would it possible to get some pages from Narutopedia imported to here? I know how to do it myself but I can't because I'm not an admin, so I thought I'd ask. Zf6hellion 11:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually scratch that. Found the pages already here. Heh. Zf6hellion 12:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) And... back again (I swear I'm bipolar), Astrological Sign Cancer, could we get this imported to the wiki, there isn't one currently (Well there is, but it isn't the file the infobox links too for Cancer), and I can't save svg files without having them turn into png files, so I couldn't upload it. Zf6hellion 12:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey again, with the current forms / infoboxes, soft redirects for Jutsu and things makes it kinda hard to add them to a character's infobox (As their both connected, the Jutsu infobox has to have the user in it for it to appear in that character's own infobox). So I was gonna bring some techniques (Such as the Summoning Jutsu, and Gentle Fist) over from the Narutopedia. Would you, or the other admins, mind that? Zf6hellion 17:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Lets form a new elite group called the assassini o u wanna touch my shit ill delete ur shit signed Phantom--phantom khayuza 21:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) A question I wanted you to take a look at this (Infobox:Kaasage Tachinai) and let me know if its alright. Now I know it looks like he has a ton of Nature Releases but the majority of them (All of the Advanced Releases, bar Dark Release) aren't natures he has personally, like Nagato uses techniques through the Paths, this character uses the natures present through a technique of similar nature. The Dark Release: Inhaling Maw also allows the user access to other natures as shown by Hiruko who absorbed the Rasengan and Chidori and used them both in combat, as long as the user can understand how the technique is made they can absorb and then use it (If they fail it backfires spectacularly as seen when Hiruko screwed up the Rasenshuriken). I could of course remove the advanced natures and keep them present on the characters that Kaasage uses them through... but I wanted it to look a bit more like Nagato's page. Anyway your opinion would be good. Zf6hellion 21:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) deleting my page hey man why'd you delete my eagle page?? i was about to create alot of my own characters and everything and that was one of them i just didn't appreciate it and you coulda asked me bout it ok i admit i'm a noob at doing any kind of article and i just created that message to start it off so please HELP ME AND TEACH ME!!! and yes it did have a resemblence to the sharingan i admit but the i guess you could say concept of it is completely different and when i thought of it i didn't even relate it to the sharingan so lets say i redesign the eagle eye then can i re-upload a different image of it and do a new information about it and all the jutsu's that come with it. i also have my own ideas for characters but haven't come up with last names for them yet but once i've completely got everything can i run it by you and see if you approve of it and upload it on here? so i've redesigned the eagle eye can i re-upload it on the page that was deleted or jsut make a new page? ---- --EagleWizard08 00:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) please allow me to recreate the eagle eye page Im new Hey Im new here and I would like to do a collabritive roleplay with someone, if not still talk to me cause i have nothing to do and is loking for ideas, just talk to me on my page --JDUDE 23:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) talk to me... you want to do a collab. I will do one if you want later... if you have any ideas that involve someone else im wide open Hello Hello, was wondering if I could throw a question(s) and maybe a request your way. It appears I am having trouble accessing and editing one of my character sheets. Shinobu Tasaka Now I discussed this with The Doctor aka Nisshou and he says "any errors are a wikia problem as a whole not just this wikia and I cant do anything about them im sorry. We are all affected by them and it is indeed annoying just wait it out." wise words, but I really want to edit the character sheet before I forget all the ideas that are popping into my head. :p Which is why I was hoping you could delete the character sheet so I could re upload it and hope the error is gone. If this can not be done I understand and if I have wasted your time I apologize with this silly message of mine, my bad. Now that is off my chest I have another question and a small request for advice/help. I'm currently designing a village thread but I am having trouble come up with a name of the Village. I have the general idea of it, but the naming of the village has me lost. If you could part me with some of your wisdom I would really appreciate it. Shadow1323